warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usurpación
El Usurpación es un tipo de Misión donde los jugadores deben tomar el control de un objetivo grande y móvil y llevarlo a la extracción de forma segura. Jugabilidad Los jugadores deben encontrar una habitación que contenga el objetivo, un Núcleo de energía Fomoré en misiones Grineer y un Rover de carga en misiones Corpus. Una vez encontrados, los jugadores deben activar una consola para liberar el objetivo, que recorrerá un camino preestablecido para la extracción. El objetivo extraerá el poder de los Escudos de un jugador para moverse, deteniéndose cuando no haya escudos disponibles, ya sea cuando los escudos de los jugadores estén completamente drenados o cuando ningún jugador esté lo suficientemente cerca del objetivo como para extraer el poder. Si no se mueve después de una duración establecida, el objetivo se moverá gradualmente hacia atrás. A medida que el objetivo avanza, los enemigos intentarán destruirlo antes de que llegue a la extracción. Aunque el objetivo es duradero, gradualmente pierde salud a una velocidad de 10 puntos por segundo. Junto con el fuego enemigo entrante, el objetivo puede destruirse fácilmente sin la intervención del jugador. Al escoltar con éxito el objetivo hasta el punto de extracción, la nave de desembarco del jugador recogerá el objetivo y se lo llevará, completando la misión. Notas *Shield siphoning bypasses the protection from Piel de hierro y Halo guardián, draining shields directly without affecting them in any way. *Should this mission type be selected for a Modo Pesadilla Alerta mission, the No Shields modifier that normally comes with this is ignored. *Grineer Hijack missions have an additional obstacle in the form of Blast Doors, which will stop the objective momentarily as the doors open. Although the objective will not drain shields in this period, enemies can close in on the objective while it is vulnerable. *Objectives in Hijack Incursiones will generate a Anulador field around them, preventing the use of abilities close to the objective. *It is possible to get on the objective with careful maneuvering and "ride" it to extraction, eliminating the need to move along with the objective as well as constantly powering it until your shields are fully drained. This is more easily done on Corpus Hijack missions due to the objective being a ground-based rover instead a core suspended from a rail. *Each player will see their own Landing Craft during the extraction screen. *The objective drains 4 points of shields/health (see below) every second in order to move. *As Inaros and Nidus have no shields, the Objective will instead drain their health in order to move. **In Nidus's case, his innate health regeneration is not interrupted by the Objective's health drain, and will generally counteract any health loss from the Objective. Misión usurpación Consejos *It is recommended to equip Desviación rápida and/or Fortaleza to shorten shield regeneration time. *Polarizar y Bendición can be used to replenish players' shields quickly, not only providing more shields to power the objective but also increasing the players' survivability. Restaurador de escudos de escuadróns can also be used for the same purpose. **The Sanguijuela vampírica y Capacitancia augments for Vampiro de energía y Descarga respectively can also be used to restore shields. * Proteger de Kubrow Raksa y el precepto Guardián para Centinelas también ayudarán a los jugadores a regenerar escudos a nivel personal. * Harrow is recommended for this mission type, as his increased sobreescudo capacity, as well as Condenar generating shields for every enemy hit, allows him to stay near the Objective for longer periods. *Nidus's innate passive health regeneration will surpass the objective's health drain rate, allowing him to still regenerate health while staying near the objective. Trivia *Hijack was introduced in during the evento Operación: La perdición de Tethra, and made a permanent mission type in . *Up until , which introduced a Corpus variant of the Hijack mission type on Europa, Ceres was the only planet that hosted this mission type. *This is the second mission type where the traditional extraction animation is not used, the first being Defensa. *A possible predecessor of this mission type was Escort, which was first mentioned in Livestream 11 alongside Supervivencia. In the proposed mission type players would have to escort a robotic proxy of The Lotus throughout the map. There is a key difference between Escort and Hijack however; In Escort, staying close to the proxy would give players temporary buffs, Whereas in Hijack, the Defensa objective drains the players' shields instead in order to move. **Escort was also planned to replace Engaño missions altogether in much the same way Supervivencia replaced Raid (Asalto). This never came to pass y Engaño missions would eventually be phased out with . Historial de actualízaciones *Misión permanente en el juego *Introducido. }} Véase también *Operación: La perdición de Tethra, el evento que introdujo este modo de juego. *Astillero Grineer *Eventos *Grineer *Misión *Escenarios en:Hijack ru:Налёт Categoría:Misión